


This is Nuts

by Horanflakes



Series: Random AU Prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Allergies, Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Hospitals, LGBTQ+ Themes, No Smut, One Shot, Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, random AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: That "You had an allergic reaction to your food during our date and had to go to the ER. (I may or may have not cried over your safety)" AU that no one asked for.





	

[Prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/147110770356/you-had-an-allergic-reaction-to-your-food-during)

 

       I had turned in early for the night and was watching Netflix with my cat when my phone went off. It was Taylor, a girl I went on a date with last week. The date went really well so I was happy to see that she was calling me.  
       “Hey.” I said when I picked up.  
       “Hey! You never called me!”  
       “Woah woah that was on you I initiated the first date it's your turn now.”  
       “Oh really we're taking turns now?” She laughed  
       “Yeah that's how it works now.”  
       “Fine then. What are you doing tomorrow night?”  
       “I was just going hang out around the apartment.”  
       “Well then I know you have a busy schedule but could I get you to reschedule for a date with me?”  
       “Hmm I don't know if I can.”  
       “Pretty please.”  
       “I suppose I could be lazy on Sunday.” I sighed dramatically.  
       “Yay! I'll pick you up at 6:30.”  
       “Where are we going?”  
       “It's a surprise. Dress business casual.”  
       “You got it.”  
       “Okay well I have to go. It was good to talk to you.”  
       “Yeah you too I was hoping you would call.”  
       “You could have called too you know.”  
       “I know but I like it better this way. You owed me a date anyways.”  
       “Whatever.” She laughed. “I'll see you tomorrow night.”  
       “Okay I'll see you then.” We hung up and I may or may not have giggled like a schoolgirl the rest of the night.

       The second date was going so well. It was easier that the first because we knew each other and so talking came more naturally.  
       “Can I get you ladies any desserts tonight?” Our waiter asked as he cleared away our dinner plates.  
       “Do you like chocolate cake?” She asked me.  
       “Of course who doesn't?” I looked at her like she was crazy.  
       “Good point.” Then she said to the waiter. “Yes a slice of the chocolate cake please.”  
       “Coming right up.” He nodded. The waiter came back moments later with a beautifully decorated slice of chocolate cake. “Enjoy.” He told us and left.  
       “This is my favorite chocolate cake ever and if you know of a better one please I want to try it.” She took a forkful and smiled as she chewed it was adorable. I took a forkful and chewed. “How do you like it?”  
       “It's really really good.” It was a little crunchy but I figured it was just chocolate chips so I took another bite. This bite didn't go down as smooth as the other. I could feel my heartbeat speeding up and I felt like I was having a panic attack. I didn't want her to think I was weird so I kept eating the cake. My mouth started seriously burning and my throat was closing. Oh shit.  
       “Taylor I-” I croaked.  
       “Are you okay?”  
       “I think my throat is closing.” I coughed.  
       “What why?!” She panicked.  
       “I'm allergic to peanuts.”  
       “Oh fuck! The whip the filling with peanut butter! Why didn't you tell me?!”  
       “I didn't think it would come up like this! Normally I'm careful!”  
       “Do you have an epi-pen?!” At this point I was so close to passing out everything was so fuzzy.  
       “Left… at home…” I gasped.  
       “Someone call 911!” I heard her yell. I felt my body go limp.  
       Suddenly there was a prick in my arm. My body felt so warm and my heart was slowing down. When I opened my eyes I was looking up at a paramedic.  
       “Can you hear me?” He asked. I couldn't find my voice so I blinked. “One blink is yes?” He asked. I blinked again. “Alright let's get you to the hospital.”  
       “Can I come with her? We're on a date and I almost just killed her so I want to make sure she's okay.” I heard Taylor ask from somewhere. My vision was so blurry through the sedation.  
       “Yeah sure let's go.” I started shivering even though it was summer and I was hot.  
       “Is she okay?”  
       “It's the shock. She’s going to be fine though.” I felt someone take my hand and focused on the warmth. I fell asleep before we even made it to the hospital.

 

       When I woke up I felt way better than before. I saw Taylor sitting next to the bed with her head in her hands.  
       “Hey.” I rasped.  
       “Oh thank god! You're up! How do you feel?” She pushed my hair back away from my face.  
       “Completely drained.”  
       “Yeah they said it would feel like that.” I saw her eyes water. “I'm so so sorry.” Her voice cracked.  
       “No, no, no don't cry.”  
       “I'm sorry it's just you scared me. Back at the restaurant before the paramedics came you were convulsing and it was terrifying. I didn't know what to do.”  
       “It's okay, I'm fine now.” I opened my arms for a hug. “I'm sorry we had to spend the second half of our date in the ER.”  
       “Yeah I had plans too but oh well. We can save that for the next one.”  
       “You sure you're getting another one after this?” I saw her panicking. “Jesus I'm kidding. Of course I want to go out with you again.”  
       “You're the worst.”  
       “Yeah I know but you like me.”  
       “You're right.” She kissed me and I tasted peanut butter again.  
       “Oh fuck…” We both said realizing at the last second.


End file.
